


100 Bakugan AUs

by LaggingUniverse



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Don’t mind if I do, Maybe one day I’ll put effort into a fanfiction, Other, OwO what's this, Warning for Nico: Undertale content, an old WIP in the back of my google drive?, but that day is not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaggingUniverse/pseuds/LaggingUniverse
Summary: Some of these AUs are memes. Others among them are ideas I might write about in the future. Still some among those are criticisms and pet peeves that have occurred to me time and time again throughout all four seasons of the show. But really, most of these are just bad.





	100 Bakugan AUs

**Author's Note:**

> AUs are the only thing keeping the bakugan fandom alive tbh
> 
> There were so many that I wanted to include but other people had already done. These are all fresh homegrown ideas people, so I hope you appreciate!

  1. AU where Drago doesn’t evolve, he just gets a gun.
  2. AU where Dan does that bottle-flip thing every single time he throws Drago and every one hates it. Dan is the main antagonist in this AU
  3. Pokemon AU, But the Bakugan are the trainers and the brawlers are the pokemon
  4. AU where each season is viewed through the lens of that season’s antagonist.
  5. AU where the brawlers can’t save the world bc they have to go to school.
  6. AU where everything's the same but Dan wears his goggles over his eyes.
  7. Minecraft mod: Bakugan
  8. Battle brawlers as JJBA Stand users
  9. One Piece AU where the Strawhats go to an island called Vestroia that is populated by bakugan and the humans that brawl with them, protected under the flag of the Battle Brawler Pirates.
  10. Hogwarts AU, but all humans are Gryffindors, all Vestals are Ravenclaws, all Nethians are Hufflepuffs and all Gundalians are Slytherins.
  11. Soul Eater AU where Bakugan are Scythes and Brawlers are Meisters.
  12. MLP AU where everyone is ponies and no one can hold the cards or throw the bakugan except for the unicorns. Soon, the proletariat band together to overthrow the bourgeois.
  13. Undertale AU. Keith is Sans and Mira is Papyrus. I don’t know who anyone else would be, but I’m just picturing Keith with deep bags under his eyes wearing Sans’s jacket and Mira wearing Papyrus’s costume while laughing loudly and calling herself ‘the fearless leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance’ and Keith just being like ‘I have the coolest sister ever.’
  14. Kill la Kill AU. This AU doesn’t extend past KLK’s third episode. Instead, just imagine Mira wearing Senketsu and Mylene wearing Junketsu having dramatic sword fights in school courtyards for no reason while screaming. Also imagine Lync in Nonon’s super tall hat saying ‘Nani Sore’
  15. Attack on Titan AU. I haven’t watched this show but the bakugan are the titans.
  16. Vocaloid AU. Self explanatory.
  17. Homestuck AU. I’m not sure Homestuck even exists tbh
  18. Sailor Moon AU, where Elfin is the main character.
  19. FNAF AU. But not like the characters are in a haunted pizzaria, they are just playing the game and arguing about whether or not Matpat from game theory is the true evil.
  20. AU where everything's the same but Marucho is tall.
  21. AU where the planet Vestal is just America and the joke is that the cultural divide is so big that they ‘might as well be from another planet’. Oh and also Zenoheld is Drumpf.
  22. AU where the diversity of Bakugan’s international characters is represented, like, at all.
  23. AU where Earth is aware of other alien civilizations and is part of a Galactic Council.
  24. Star Trek AU
  25. AU where Barodius and Dharak are the shounen protags that go up against the evil Emperor Kuso and his Drago only to find out that they were related!! By blood!!!!! And were destined to fight a great battle with the fate of two universes hanging in the bal--
  26. Dream Daddy AU, but with the Gundalian Twelve Orders.
  27. AU where Gundalians have tails and nothing else changes.
  28. AU where the brawlers are tricked into siding with Gundalia.
  29. AU where Gundalians and Nethians only have human forms in interspace. Their true forms are hidden bc the system defaults into human-looking avatars automatically. They don’t have shapeshifting abilities outside interspace.
  30. AU where Gundalia was being attacked by Nethia. Nothing else about the characters or setting or power balance has changed, but it’s just a known fact that Neathians are leading an offensive towards the Gundalian planet.
  31. AU where it is made clearer that while Fabia is in charge of the war effort, Serena is just as swamped with figuring out solutions to domestic issues.
  32. AU where the societies/cultures of the Neathian and Gundalian peoples are in any way present in the show.
  33. AU where Ren’s team wasn’t such narrative baggage and functioned as a legitimate backstory to Ren’s disillusionment with the Gundalian Monarchy and eventual rejection of Barodius’s approval in order to make Ren’s rejoining the Brawlers more narratively satisfying.
  34. AU where everything's the same but Shun doesn’t have a hair antenna.
  35. AU where bakugan in ballform are a full meter in diameter.
  36. AU where everything's the same but Bakugan pop out human-sized.
  37. AU where Shun isn’t an actual ninja, he just really likes Naruto.
  38. AU where Runo doesn't have a bakugan she jsut, goes and punches anyone asking for a ‘brawl’. She remains undefeated throughout the entire series
  39. AU where Julie and her sister Daisy get more characterization like c’mon the only reason Daisy exists was for the one episode where Julie needed a backstory and then she just evaporates. Lazy writing is what that was.
  40. AU where Alice and Dr. Micheal permanently turn into Masquerade and Hal-G. It's just the way things are now
  41. AU where bakugan’s english openings and endings were as creative and fun as the japanese ones. (Go search for them on youtube, they’re pretty great)
  42. Domestic!Vexos AU. Mira and Keith are in the foster care system until Keith turns 18. They stay for a year in the Pharaoh-Luster household, with their adoptive little brothers Hydron, an abuse survivor and Lync, who introduces himself by saying “Remember, you two are only here bc you’re both white and about to leave the system in a year.” Nobody really knows why Shadow is there but he sleeps on the futon and eats the last hot pocket you wanted.
  43. AU where Bakugan was made to look like it was filmed like a shakycam home documentary.
  44. Chronicle AU
  45. AU where the personality of each guardian bakugan is switched with their brawler.
  46. AU where the Battle Brawlers are called ‘The Meme Team’ instead.
  47. AU where each new planet that the series touched on felt like a whole new world, instead of just another throwaway setting for some new megalomaniac to be in control of.
  48. AU where language barriers between countries and freaking planets are an acknowledged thing.
  49. AU where the multitudes of characters they introduced every season were given time to be fleshed out rather than being just more names to tack onto more products.
  50. AU where the characters that DO get screentime aren’t dragged down by lazy tropes and cliches so that the writers can just put minimal effort into the show and call it a day.
  51. AU where every season has a new protagonist. Dan for Season 1, Mira for Season 2, Fabia (or Ren) for Season 3 and Season 4 just doesn’t exist. Or maybe Dan makes a comeback or smthn IDK.
  52. AU where Shadow dabs in complete silence at everything instead of laughing.
  53. AU where instead of Spectra Phantom he’s called K-Money and Mira immediately knows who he is and tries to pretend she doesn’t.
  54. AU where Mylene controls the ABSIDS ability by whistling (like that blue guy from Guardians of the Galaxy. She’s Mary Poppins, yall)
  55. AU where the Vexos dropped the ball on defeating the Resistance bc they secretly wanted them to take down the royal family.
  56. AU where those death bombs that Hydron and Mylene use don’t exist, Zenoheld orders Hydron to just arrest and imprison Volt and Lync instead of murdering them and living with the guilt of ending two people’s lives for the sake of a father who cared only that everyone feared what little power he had left.
  57. AU where everything's the same but Shadow wears Timbs.
  58. AU where Volt owns a lot of Pikachu merch. Sometimes it’s subtle stuff, like a phone charm on his gauntlet, or a pikaprint toothbrush, or even a copy of Pokemon Yellow. But then sometimes he brings this three foot tall pikachu plushie that says ‘Pika Pika!’ when you squeeze it to brawls and formal functions and everyone…. _tries_ to ignore it.
  59. AU where Vestals don’t know what dabbing is so Dan teaches the Resistance. Then, when they are caught on camera destroying a dimension controller Baron notices and dabs at the reporters. By the time Shun comes to New Vestroia dabbing has become the symbol of the uprising against King Zenoheld’s tyranny. Shun, completely and utterly disgusted, straight up leaves
  60. AU where Keith is the intense, fearless leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance and Mira is the face behind Spectra Phantom, the mysterious masked leader of the Vexos.
  61. AU where Shadow Prove is replaced by a chihuahua but nothing else changes not even the brawls or dialogue the only thing different is that there is a 20cm tall dog as one of the main antagonists of the season.
  62. AU where all Vestals are just dogs. Some are mean, some are friendly, gauntlets are a bit difficult to use without thumbs. (“They boop the buttons with their noses.” -My brother, who has very good ideas)
  63. AU where we get episodes or segments of little meaningless things the Vexos do everyday.
  64. AU where the Vexos regularly and unironically worry about their clothes, hair, makeup, etc and are often more angry at the aftermath of a brawl messing up their looks than they are about, you know, _losing a battle_
  65. AU where Lync’s hair looks like Baron’s instead of Mira’s.
  66. AU where Zenoheld just...doesn’t exist. The brawlers spend the whole season fighting a whiny, spineless King Hydron who eventually sees the error of his ways and releases the bakugan and turns New Vestroia into a sanctuary. Boring, but ultimately wholesome.
  67. AU where we find out what happened to Mira and Keith’s mother.
  68. AU where we find out about Hydron’s mother.
  69. AU where we find out anything about any of the Vexos and co.’s past/backstory.
  70. AU where the Vexos didn’t die in such depressing ways.
  71. AU where the Vexos weren’t forgotten by the people that idolized them enough to colonize a planet.
  72. Zoobles AU
  73. AU where the bakugan don’t fight they just rap at each other. The cards have rhymes and lyrics on them.
  74. AU where everything is MLG. Ability Activate, 360 NoScope
  75. AU where every time a bakugan talks its bass boosted.
  76. AU where Dan makes prank calls from each new planet he visits throughout the series. He tries to order a boneless pizza from the Planet Vestal and gets his number blocked.
  77. AU where Bakugan was just a DnD session that got really, really out of hand. (“TFW you roll a 1 on a check for anime quality.” -My brother, an actual salt elemental)
  78. AU where Dylan is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 4 instead of Magmel.
  79. AU where every time Paige is on screen Careless Whisper starts playing. The characters are aware of this and there is a filler episode dedicated to the characters trying to finding where the music is coming from.
  80. AU where bakugan interspace is just Tumblr. (“This is the worst one, congrats.” -The salt elemental, reading this over my shoulder.)
  81. How did I forget the freaking Yu-Gi-Oh! AU
  82. Digimon AU, too, while we’re at it.
  83. Persona series AU. It’s the same as Jojo’s but with less musclebound men posing in inconvenient situations and more dating sim/pokemon game.
  84. Percy Jackson AU. But instead of the Greek Pantheon it’s the Ancient Soldiers. Less educational that way, but eh! What can you do?
  85. Animorphs AU. I’m literally just talking about old stuff I liked in middle school by now but listen, Animorphs was a classic. It had a lot of different kinds of aliens and a really cool premise of five teenage kids getting the power to transform into animals in order to save earth from mind-controlling alien slugs. It was so cool, and it kind of fits into the ‘help free the bakugan’ theme with its ‘save the universe from an alien invasion’.
  86. Guardians of Ga’hoole AU. Everyone is owls in a vast, beautifully fleshed out world that spans over 30 novels and gets to the top of the new york bestsellers list, then years later gets a really well animated but cliche plotted movie adaptation by a well-known director and rather alright animation company that still gets little to no critical acclaim.
  87. Wait wait wait, I got it. Undertale AU where the Bakugan are the monsters trapped underground.
  88. Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU. Naga wants you to become a magical girl.
  89. Revolutionary Girl Utena AU with Runo as Utena. Would Julie be Anthy and Alice be Wakaba, or Alice as Anthy and Julie as Wakaba work better...?
  90. Re: Cutie Honey AU, but just the theme song with Drago as Cutie Honey. The human/brawler characters don’t exist in this universe it’s only the bakugan I want to make that very clear.
  91. AU where each bakugan visually affect the surroundings of the brawl. Ok, this is going to be a bit tough to explain, but bear with me. Not only does each attribute get its own color scheme, but each individual species of bakugan gets drawn in a different artstyle. So, when a pyrus dragonoid gets rolled into the field, there's a lot of red and gold and swirling lines that look like fire and wickedly curved claws. Then for a darkus Hydranoid, there would be sketchy lines and deep, dark blots of color that look like shadows forming an illusion of different hues. Maybe there would be a motif for evolution, like a constantly shifting background that looks slightly different for every single evolution, like silhouettes of small creatures growing into monsters. The point is that the fights wouldn't just be laser beams, they would manipulate the world around them and make each fight into a new and unique setting. Does that make sense to anyone?
  92. Bakugan AU where the whole thing was animated by Studio Madhouse.
  93. AU where the bakugan are designed and animated by Felix Colgrave.
  94. AU where the show had more than $0.03 of animation budget.
  95. AU where the bakugan anime got cute filler episodes like the characters going to the beach or attending a japanese festival or just trying to cook something.
  96. AU where the anime had sufficient planning so that the plot would make sense, the characters would have consistent arcs and the overall power creep would be kept in check.
  97. AU where the original six Battle Brawlers are given some frickin respect in their own show.
  98. AU where the bakugan--which the show was SUPPOSEDLY ABOUT--get some characterization or at least some worldbuilding.
  99. AU where the series isn’t dragged down by it’s own toy line.
  100. AU where the writers of this trainwreck of an anime--or anyone at all for that matter--cared about this series half as much as I do.




End file.
